Rising Moon
by Laetha
Summary: A story about my Original Character Tsuki. This starts around the time when Squad 7 has left on their very first "Real" Mission. Kakashi/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Trying to actually post my first fan-fiction. Hopefully it is good :D and if anyone has any tips in making it better please do tell lol. None the less I do hope you enjoy!_

_I own nothing in the world of Naruto though to many degrees I wish I did :P Though I do own my OC Tsuki/Kumiko. I know I didn't really describe my character in this chapter but it will come and if all else fails you are more than welcome to imagine what ever description comes to mind. I do want this to become a "Romance" story in the future I am torn between whom I want it to be with. Kakashi is always in the running as is Itachi...Iruka can even be tossed in there._

* * *

Chapter 1

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

I cringed as I heard my blood hitting the soil below where I stood. Despite all my attempts to patch it up, the wound was bleeding even more now that I had straind even worse. My vision blurred as I walked fowards and all that I could manage to think was that I needed to make it to the gates. Which considereding the moon was at its' peak...made it even more difficult to focus. After that I could pass out happily and be found by an ally...though where I would end up was not a place I wanted to go. The hopsital.

A laugh escaped my lips but was quickly stopped as I cringed in pain. Thinking on all my injuries, that I knew of, having made it this far was impressive. Honestly I didn't know the extent of my injuries but all I knew was that I would saddly be spending much to much time caged within the white walls of my soon to be "prison." Then again maybe I shouldn't complain...it would be a better spot than where I had been for the last few months.

I paused to catch my breath before limping ahead and hoping the gates where just ahead. The gates to home. The gates to my life. Another step fowards and I blinked barely able to make out the green gates with the red hiragana. Tears started to shed from my eyes rather unwillingly just at that sight. Konohagakure. I tore into the best run I could muster in my current state...which was little more than a limping jog.

Once within the village I all but collapsed to my knees, gasping for breath. Even the feeling of eyes watching me didn't bother me. The sounds of feet coming my way didn't matter. I was home. I was safe. My vision was going in and out as a blanket of sleep started to drift over my mind. I barely noticed a hand grasping my shoulder gently...let alone the voice that spoke. A gentle shake brought me back just enough to hear the voice ask if I was alright.

"Iruka-chan?" I spoke in barely a whisper as a small smile managed to make its' way to my lips.

The hand upon my shoulder tensed up and quickly let go, seemingly shocked. In my current state I thought the person had ran off or maybe that I was wrong. As soon as that thought ran through my mind I caught the sight of two feet before me as he knelt before me. His hand went to my chin and softly directed my eyes to face his.

"Ts-Tsuki-chan?" Iruka responded. relief and shock evident in his voice.

Without a thought to my injuries I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. I let out a whimper as my body protested to my movements. Iruka hugged me back, griping harder than was comfortable for me.

"See..." I whispered, coughing. "Told you I would make it back."

Iruka gently held me out before him, taking in my injuries, and once I saw him cringe I knew it was worse than I imagined. With a concerned look he picked me up, bridal style, carefully and stood up taking off towards the hospital.

"You also said you would come back in one piece."

I smiled weakly at that comment. It was true, I promised I would come back in one piece. This mission wasn't meant to be nearly as hard as it turned out to be. We weren't meant... I quickly shook my head to rid me of those thoughts. Now wasn't the time to thinking of them. My eyes began to close on their own and I laid my head down upon his chest, slightly snuggling into it. Before I was lost to the world I barely managed to get out what I wanted to say and to be honest I don't even know if I did.

"At least I made it back."

* * *

My eyes snapped open suddenly fearing where I was but soon I calmed down letting out a sigh of disgust as I recognized the white walls surrounding me. Though I don't remember how I got here. It wasn't to long after that thought appeared that I smiled, remembering Iruka finding me. With a sigh I tried to sit up, wincing only slightly at the pain. I wasn't nearly in as bad of shape as I had been then. I wonder how long I had been out of it but a grin appeared on my face realizing I was in good enough condition to escape and be free of this place.

Quickly I scanned the room noticing the door was open and not a single person in sight. That was also when I noticed a change of clothing and much to my surprise a vase full of my favorite flower. Lilies. Even the right color: White. A smile appeared on my face as I reached over and gently touched one of its' petals. There was no note as to who they came from but I didn't care I was thankful for them none the less.

After that I stood up and quickly changed preparing to make a run for it but not before snatching one of the lilies and placing it within my hair. With one last look around I snuck to the window, opened it and jumped out landing gracefully on the ground and ran straight for the Hokage's office. He would want to know what had happened even if I wasn't ready to speak a word of it. On top of that I would more than likely get scolded for checking myself out of the hospital without approval first.

Jumping from roof top to roof top made the trip all the more quicker and soon I found myself standing out side the closed doors to his office. Knocking politely I waited till I heard that it was fine for me to enter. I walked in trying my best to look as innocent as I could but as soon as I saw Sarutobi-sama shaking his head with a small smile forming on his lips.

"Well...I didn't want to over stay my welcome..." I said with a playful glare.

"No, of course not." Sarutobi said looking me in the eyes, eyes full of hidden laughter. " Did you at least inform them, that you had checked yourself out this time?"

I looked away as he asked that question. "No."

"Do not worry. Your sensei has already taken care of it." Sarutobi said laughing.

"Ugh. Well can you blame me?" I said before turning serious. "Though honestly I didn't come here to talk about my hospital escape plans. I came here to make a report about my mission. It was a success but obviously not without its' issues."

Sarutobi held up his hand signaling me to stop.

"We know what happened. Due to the priority of the mission, while you were unconscious, we took the liberty of retrieving the information from your mind. You were after all out for nearly five days."

I blinked and raised my eyebrows in shock. Five days. Five days worth of healing. Five days in the Hospital. Then again she had someone probing her mind and she wouldn't doubt it had been Inoichi. He was one of the few who knew her secret outside those in ANBU and of course Sarutobi. With a sigh I looked down at the ground then back up at the Hokage.

"Since there is no need then may I ask for the rest of the day off? I would actually like to rest in a place other than the hospital...since if it was five days then I seriously did over stayed my welcome."

"The day is yours as is the rest of the week." He laughed and held up a hand stopping my protest before it began. "If we need you before then, then we shall come and find you."

I nodded my head and began to walk out of the office slightly depressed at having been "grounded" to the village to rest. Though he could have ordered me to spend it in the hospital.

"Since I know where you are headed you will not find him here." Sarutobi said smiling. " He left with his squad on a mission but will be returning shortly I imagine."

I paused as he said this, trying to fight the blush that was making itself known. I nodded once again acknowledging that I heard him and then quickly left hearing his faint laughing trailing behind me. Well at least I wasn't in trouble I thought as I wondered around without a goal.

*Grumble*

Hmm...well after five days of "sleeping" it would make sense that I would be hungry. With a grin now planted on my face, the blush long gone, I knew exactly where I would be heading.

"Raman!"


	2. Chapter 2

_:D Thanks for the review! Made me happy to see that someone out there read it and reviewed ^,^ Hopefully this chapter will be just as good or better! Though honestly I am still torn between Kakashi and Iruka XD None the less Kakashi shall appear soon! They are still helping Tazuna or rather leaving from there after having completed their mission :)_

* * *

I was happily sitting on one of the empty stool in Ichiraku Ramen waiting patiently for the meal to arrive. I've always like ramen but never really ate it...then again the instant ramen doesn't do the ramen they serve here any justice. I would have to thank Iruka again for just mentioning that this was Naruto's favorite place to eat. Maybe even thank Naruto for being the ramen fanatic I've heard he is. Teuchi has even mentioned Naruto as being his favorite customer.

"Itadakimasu!"

I looked down at the ramen, grabbed my chopsticks and started digging in. It tasted divine and I could almost imagine little hearts floating around my head as I ate. I was so lost in my food that I hadn't noticed the seat next to me being taken. It wasn't till I was halfway done that I finally took a peak at the one sitting next to me and I couldn't help but stop mid bite and grin. Iruka sat there looking at me with an incredulous look upon his face.

"What can I say? I'm hungry." I said finally taking that bite.

He smiled and lightly shook his head. "I can see that."

"So, how are you?" I asked trying to feign being innocent.

"I think I should be asking you that."

"Obviously I am doing fine." I said gesturing to myself and then to my surrounding." See...not in the hospital anymore."

"The only reason you aren't in the hospital is because you snuck out." He said grabbing his own chopsticks, ready to eat the meal."But I am glad you are doing much better."

"I...overstayed my welcome." I said with a grin before bringing my bowl up to my lips and drinking the broth.

Iruka just laughed and starting eating his bowl of ramen. I placed everything back where it had started before I had started eating.

"Gochiso-sama deshita, Teuchi." I said before turning to leave.

As I was getting up to leave I paused and turned back towards Iruka with a slight grin on my face finally having put two and two together.

"Oh and before I forget Iruka-chan..thanks for the flowers."

With that I took off leaving Iruka with a stunned look on his face. A small smile crept onto my face as I was honestly surprised that he had remembered that those were my favorite type of flowers. Though who was I kidding he was one of the few people that I actually hung out with when I wasn't doing a mission. With a quick shrug I took off towards one of the more secluded areas within the walls of the village.

Once I had made my way to where I wanted I looked around trying to pin point my favorite tree. When I happily spotted it I bound from branch to branch till I made it to the branch and sat down, leaning my back up against the trunk. This was one of my favorite places to relax as not to many knew that. The third, my sensei, Kakashi and Iruka knew to find me here as did my old ANBU team.

I missed my old team. If it weren't for a mission gone wrong they would still be here. Despite having done everything I could to have saved them I still feel guilty about their deaths. No one blames me for it either but still I had lost two of my friends. Though now, more so than ever, I would be happy to give my life for any of my friends and even comrades.

Maybe I would have had more friends had I actually been born in the village rather than found and brought here. No one knew where I came from and even at that no one ever came searching and all I remember is nothing but pain and sadness. Though I am more than happy to have been raised within the walls of the village. Then again when it came to friends...maybe if I were more social that would also help.

"Oh come on." I said before hitting myself on the head."Think happy thoughts."

Suddenly I began to blush and before I let that line of thoughts continue I switched to something else. That was to happy a thought. I settled for just staring up at the sky and watching as the clouds drifted by quietly. I don't know how much time drifted by but slowly the bright sky made way to a star filled night. Now this was something I could stare at for hours on end and never get bored of. I always found this to be the best way for me to relax and with the moon shining helped even more. Slowly I found myself drifting off into a deep sleep.

"Hey." A voice said pulling me from my dream, followed by a poke in the shoulder. All I could do was just groan and mutter something about me wanting to stay asleep and I swore I heard laughter. My eyes snapped open as I sat forwards glaring at the source in the dark of the night. There was the culprit, standing on the branch closest to me with a grin on his face. Iruka. I noted then that he would pay for this.

"Why?" I all but growled.

"I went to your apartment to return that scroll you let me borrow." He said scratching the back of his neck. "Also to make sure that you were doing fine and to say you're welcome."

My angry glare was wiped off my face instantly to be replace with a smile at the last words he spoke. Without a thought I reached up and touched the lily that was happily still in my hair. It hadn't taken me long to figure out who had sent them to me based on those I've told but I was hoping I had guessed right. It was also then I decided that I would let him waking me up slide.

"Thanks again I really did appreciate it...they made me smile." I said getting to my feet, slightly blushing, and quickly jumped to the ground. "Well I am heading home now. Might make it easier to return the scroll that way. Though I think...I need to find a new spot."

Iruka followed me a few seconds later, coming to stand on my left side and we walked towards my apartment. The closer we got the more tired I started to feel. Try as I might I couldn't stop the yawn that had successfully escaped. Those few hours I had managed to snatch hadn't been enough and the five I had spent in the hospital didn't count. When we finally made it to my "home" I was more than ready to go back to sleep.

I turned to look at Iruka and pulled him into a hug telling him thank you for everything. The flowers and even taking me to the hospital. Though I wasn't sure which surprised him the most. The hug or the last thing I thanked him for. He returned the scroll and then we both said good night. Closing the door behind me I could feel the heat on my cheeks and I mentally slapped myself. I could keep my emotions in check almost all the time but I was still human. With a sigh and went to my room and fell back onto my bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two days had past and things were going good. They were going slow. Don't get me wrong it was nice to be able to relax and take some time off. Though compared to what I normally was use to in missions this was considerably dull. Though it was nice I would have to admit to that and today was no exception. The sun was shining and a gentle breeze was blowing.

I decided to go to one of the many shops just to take a look around after I had spent the morning just walking around the village. I stopped at a few shops and made a mental checklist of things to get before I went back home later on in the day. There were so many things I actually needed to restock after my last mission. Mainly food items. Due to my time off ...a book or two would be nice, even a sketch pad if possible. As I was going through my list making sure I would have everything to get on my return trip my thoughts were interrupted by a rather loud and excited cheer. I turned towards the source of the sounds and laughed knowing exactly who it was. The voice came from Ichiraku Ramen. A smile formed on my lips, knowing who it was as I headed towards the shop. I looked inside and took notice of Naruto first and then Iruka.

"Ohayō." I said to both.

"Tsuki-chan." Iruka said with a smile." Care to join us?"

"Sure." I said taking a seat next to him before turning to the blond eating his ramen." So Naruto, how was your mission?"

Naruto stopped mid bite and smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen. He started from the very beginning and didn't stop till the very didn't take much time after that for him to tell his tale. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. The fact that his team had taken on someone like Zabuza was impressive to say the least, considering they were all Genin, except Kakashi. Once he finished he went back to eating his ramen. Then paused before looking back at me.

"Wait, who are you?!"Naruto said through a mouthful of food.

"Hehe. I am Iruka-chan's friend. I'm Tsuki."

Naruto looked between Iruka and I before he started to grin like a cat. " Iruka-sensei, you have a girlfriend."

Iruka started choking on the food he was eating and all I could do was stare at Naruto in shock as I felt my cheeks warming up. Naruto seemed to gain some amusement in this...since he couldn't stop laughing. I tried to speak but every time I did nothing would come out and while I did this Iruka had finally managed to get the food down. Once he caught his breath he hit Naruto on the top of his head yelling at him. The two got in a little argument and while I listened in all I could do was laugh at them. They both stopped and looked over at me before starting to laugh as well, Iruka just as nervously as I was.

"Well," I said while getting up to leave, still embarrassed by Naruto's statement. "I think I am gonna to...ah leave now."

It was then that I saw that same grin on Naruto's face and I knew what was coming and I quickly waved good bye before racing away but not before hearing what I think was Naruto getting hit again. I laughed at this and walked away quickly, hoping not to get drug back into that whole conversation. Since Naruto was back that meant that Kakashi was back as well and I meant to go and visit him. Though finding him would be somewhat more difficult...unless Guy had already found him. Then that would make it much to easy to find. It was Guy after all and when it came to him proving a point, he would make it easy.

I kept walking around aimlessly for awhile longer and it proved to be all that was needed to find the one I was looking for. His silver hair was all it took to spot him and I couldn't help but grin. Not even bothering to suppress my Chakra, knowing he would notice me anyway, I quietly came up behind him and peaked over his shoulder. It came as no surprise to see him reading Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi stopped walking and tilted his head to the side to look at me.

"You know, I figured you would have finished reading that by now." I said taking a peak at the page.

He just shrugged his shoulders and closed the book, putting it away with a little laugh. "How are you, Tsuki-chan?"

"Good and you?"

"Good." Kakashi said leaning against a tree with his back and looking me straight in the eyes." Does that include your time at the hospital?"

I let out a small groan at the knowledge of him knowing I had even been there. "No, just the time since then...So, I heard about your last mission."

"Naruto?"

"Hai." I said now starting to grin. "He mentioned something along the lines of having to save you at one point too and being out of the picture for a week."

"Over used my Sharingan."

"Glad your fine now and that in the end everything turned out right. Mission accomplished."

"Hai."

Kakashi pushed himself from the tree and came to stand next to me, lazily placing an arm on my shoulder. That was when the heat returned to my cheeks and if he noticed he said nothing. We continued on walking like this in a comfortable silence for awhile longer in peace and the blush became less and less. If only I had a mask like that of Kakashi's, then I wouldn't have to worry about it being seen. I was almost tempted to lay my head on his shoulder but a distinctive Chakra that was approaching made me stop. It seemed even Kakashi noticed it as well as his shoulders seemed to slump ever so slightly. I couldn't help but let out a little laugh but was pleasantly surprised when the presence passed right by us. It seemed we had dodged a bullet, Kakashi more so, as it appeared Guy was training with Lee. We both seemed to let out a sigh at this. A few more minutes passed by and it was soon I realized that I was hungry. Before I could say my good bye my stomach growled just enough to be heard and Kakashi just raised an eye at this. I scowled playfully at him before shrugging my shoulders and pointing in the direction of a place I knew Kakashi would enjoy eating.

"If your hungry that is. I still owe you a meal for that bet I lost."

"Well..."

"They serve Miso Soup."

He just laughed in response and started following me as I walked towards the restaurant before I stopped as an idea entered my mind.

"Race ya there!" I yelled as I took off running.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few days had passed since the Hokage announced that the Chuunin Exams were to be starting soon. That was all the talk around the village. Everyone was excited, even those from the other villages that had already made it here. The ninjas from the other villages seemed to differ. They were taking things seriously. Then again you didn't see much of them unless they were out getting food. Most tended to be secretive, not wanting to give their secrets away so they could have an edge against their opponents.

Today it seemed there would be another meeting, which I was headed to, about the exams. I never got to be a part of any of these as I normally was out on missions. This year was different. I managed to get banned from the Hokage's office. Apparently asking him on a daily basis, more than once a day, to get put back on the active list, managed to get on his nerves. This would actually be my first day back to that office since that ban had been placed. A ban I decided not to break after Sarutobi made it clear I would be punished. Even though I figured it to be more of a joke I didn't want to chance it and spend the rest of my life doing...nothing.

Stopping outside the door, I walked in, taking my time in finding the perfect spot to stand. Once I spotted Iruka I made my way over towards him, nodding my head to anyone who greeted me. I stood on Iruka's right side and was about to greet him but was interrupted by Sarutobi as he decided to get the meeting underway.

"Now that we are going to start the Chuunin selection exam, those who are in charge of new Genins, step forward. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma."

All eyes followed the three named as they listened and stepped forwards towards the Hokage's desk. I grinned as I stood beside Iruka wanting to know what would happen. Not many rookie Genin got the change to enter this exam. I'd seen more wait, like Guy had, to enter them. The more experience the better off they were.

"Are there any Genins you wish to enter into the exam among the ones you teach? You probably already know this, but any Genin who has completed more than eight missions is eligible to enter the exam through your recommendations. But normally, those who have done twice that amount of are more suited. Let's start with Kakashi." The Hokage asked turning to Kakashi.

"From the seventh squad that I lead: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. I recommend those three to the Chuunin selection exam under my name, Hatake Kakashi."

Iruka shocked me as I noticed his expression turn to one of shock. He obviously hadn't been planning on Naruto, let alone any of the rookies, having been nominated. With a kind smile I placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. He ignored me. I trusted Kakashi with his decision but I had to admit even I wasn't planning on that.

"From the eighth squad that I lead: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. I recommend those three to the Chuunin selelction exam under my name, Yuuhi Kurenai."

"From the tenth squad that I lead: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. I recommend those three to the Chuunin selection exam under my name, Sarutobi Asuma."

Whispers went around the room from some of the ninja present in the room. All nine of the rookies had just been recommended to be in the exam. Even I had to admit this was rather shocking. I don't recall that many rookies being part of this exam before. Apparently this year was to be an interesting one.

"Please wait!" Everyone turned to look at Iruka as he spoke out.

"What is it, Iruka?" Sarutobi asked.

"Please let me speak, Hokage-sama. Excuse me for interfering, but the nine who had their names called were students of mine at the academy. Every one of them is talented, but it's too early! They need more experience before they enter the exam!" Iruka said almost begging.

"I became a Chuunin when I was six years younger than Naruto." Kakashi pointed out.

"Naruto is different from you!" Iruka said, taking steps forwards. "Are you trying to ruin him?"

"They always complain during important missions. Putting them into a dangerous situation might be interesting. Ruining them is also interesting."

With that statement said I looked at Kakashi with a raised brow and a hopeful, skeptical look. I even managed to miss what Iruka said, let alone his expression.

"That was a joke. Iruka-sensei, I understand what you are saying. You must be upset as well, but..."

I let out a silent sigh at the first part of what he had said. Sometimes it was hard to tell when he was joking, at least in times like this, but he really did care for his team. Just then Kurenai came into the conversation, trying to stop Kakashi, already knowing where he was headed.

"Don't interfere! They are no longer your students. They are my subordinates now." Kakashi stated, trying to bring the conversation to a stop.

I still can't agree! They may be your subordinates, but they were my students! I know them very well..!

Iruka still wasn't content with the answer he had gotten. He was still angry and I stepped out of my original spot and came to stand next to him once again trying to calm him down. This time he acknowledged me and closed his eyes, trying to accept what was going on. Just then Guy stepped forwards, green jumpsuit and all, entering the conversation.

"What Iruka is saying is true. This isn't that easy. You're in too much of a hurry. I made my squad skip for a year so that they could gain more skills. Make them take the exam after they enjoy the spring time of life a bit more."

"They sometimes screw up at the end, but they'll become stronger than your children in no time." Kakashi looked straight at the now, shocked Guy as he spoke.

The Hokage interrupted before another word was said. "Stop right there. The case concerning the rookies will cease now. Next, I will hear the recommendations for the non-rookie Genins."

"Don't second guess my decision."Kakashi said getting in the last word.

The rest of the meeting went on without any such interruptions and turned out to rather dull. I would admit it was nice being aloud back into the Hokage's office but if I knew it would have been to bore me to death I think I would have much preferred the ban to this. Being lost in my thoughts I don't know how much time had passed until I heard Sarutobi dismiss everyone as the meeting was now over. Shaking my head to clear me of my thoughts I went to leave.

"Tsuki-san." Sarutobi called.

I stopped, a small but of curiosity and dread, welling up inside. Turning around I looked at him, noticing that I wasn't the only one who was still here. Ibiki stood not to far away, watching with slight interest.

" Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"I am surprised at you." He said with a slight grin. "I figured you would have already been bothering me to get..."

"Oooh no." I said slightly embarrassed. "You made it rather clear to not do so."

Sarutobi chuckled at my comment. "You never were one to keep my threats to heart but I have a something I need you to do."

Upon hearing that my eyes sparkled with joy. It was then that Ibiki let out a small chuckle, I assumed on my behalf. Looking over at him I stuck my tongue out, acting even more childish. We had worked on at least two mission together but I was just not one for the interrogation that we applied. Could I do it? Yes, though not nearly as good as Ibiki or his team.

"Ibiki will be the first examiner of the Chuunin Exam..."

"Those poor Genin." I interrupted, Sarutobi's one eye twitched, before realization dawned on me. "You want me...to work with Ibiki?"

"All you will have to do is use your eyes." Ibiki finally spoke.

I looked between the two before letting out a sigh. "I'm in and sorry for the interruption earlier Hokage-sama."

"Good." Sarutobi said seriously before another grin broke out. "Till then... just relax."

Looking over at the Hokage I raised my eyebrow at him and let out a small laugh. "I will do my best to...relax. I guess that means I'll see you some time before the exam starts, Ibiki. I will have to get that awful uniform to where. "

Without waiting for a response I left quickly, grinning like a fox. This exam was going to be fun and I could only imagine what that day would hold.


	5. Chapter 5

_I know, I know. Still not a lot of "Romance" yet but I don't like the ones that randomly have it start-up instantly so it will take a while for it to happen. I do promise more interaction with Kakashi and/or Iruka. I find it easier to write for Iruka at times than Kakashi. Like always Naruto isn't mine but is Masahi Kishimoto's. Tsuki is mine! and I am slacking on a back story to her ... let alone any information even if I know it all Oo;  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was another wonderful day in Konaha and I was laying happily in some grass, watching the clouds pass by. The sun was keeping me comfortably warm and those clouds provided a little bit of shade when needed. I wouldn't be relaxing for long today since today happened to be the first day for the Chuunin exams. After almost five days of relaxing today seemed just like a little slice of paradise.

The Chuunin exam. This would be fun. I remembered mine and had passed with no problems at all. Okay... I did get injured but I did pass on my first try. And since Sarutobi announced, seven days ago, that the exam was coming up things were getting exciting. Even more so knowing that I would be part of the exam. I got to help Ibiki with the first part and I had been given the details about what I would be doing. Keep an eye on everyone doing the written test, to keep an eye for cheaters.

Looking backup at the sun I got up, knowing I had to get going and get ready. The only part of this whole set up I didn't like was what I was being forced to wear. We all had to wear the same thing and when Kotetsu and Izumo brought me mine all I could do was glare at it, hoping flames would take it away. Kotetsu had managed to crack a few jokes about the way I was treating it and earned himself the same glare as well.

On the way back to my home I stopped seeing Iruka. I had managed to talk to him after the meeting where the Genin were nominated. He had finally calmed down, though deep down I knew he still didn't agree with Kakashi...entirely. Actually I think he was to overprotective more than anything. He looked up and waved at me. I smiled and waved back before taking off again.

I made it to my apartment and quickly changed into the uniform and speed off towards where I was asked to meet up with all the others. Walking into the building and walking up the stairs I almost laughed seeing what appeared to be a young Kotetsu and Izumo on the second floor. I started to wonder if this was part of the exam or those two having fun. Things would be starting soon so instead of walking the rest of the way I decided to do what I should have done from the beginning. The Konoha-Shunshin no Jutsu and disappeared into a cloud of smoke and some leaves.

I appeared next to Ibiki who looked as serious as ever, even when a slight smile made its' way onto his face. Raising a brow I almost dared him to say something. He already knew I didn't want to be wearing this uniform and soon he turned away to get away from the glare I was now giving him. It wasn't long till Kotetsu and Izumo joined us and now we were all ready and waiting on Ibiki to give the signal to begin. Minutes went by and finally it was time and we all used the Shunshin no Jutsu to go to room 301 and arrived in a cloud of smoke.

"Quiet down! You punks!" Ibiki yelled, announcing our arrival as the smoke cleared, as he looked around at every Genin, stopping at the ones from the Sound Village. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I am the examiner of the first test of the Chuunin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki."

I had been staring in their direction, putting together what had happened as we arrived. Already starting trouble before the exam even started. My eyes narrowed at them before I addressed them. "You three from the Hidden Village of the Sound, don't think you can do anything you want before the exam. Do you want us to fail you already?"

"I'm sorry. I was excited, since this is my first exam." Said one of Sound ninja in response as I got a slight glare from Ibiki for intervening. All I did was shrug in response keeping a serious face even if I was grinning in triumph on the inside.

"Hmph. This is a good chance to say this...You are not allowed to fight each other during the exam unless given permission by the examiners. Even if the permission is given, you are not allowed to kill the other. Pigs who go against me will fail immediately. Understood?" Ibiki continued on as if not having been interrupted.

It didn't take long for one of the other Sound ninja to make a comment about how things seemed soft and easy. Almost all of us examiners broke out into a slight chuckle at that comment. If only they knew how Ibiki was, let alone what he did, that Sound nin wouldn't be stating what he had. As soon as we quieted down Ibiki continued.

"We will now begin the first exam of the Chuunin Selection Exam. Turn in your applications, take one of these number tags," Ibiki then provided an example of one of the numbered tags." and sit where the number tells you to. Then we will pass out the papers for the written exam."

"A paper test?!" came Naruto's fear induced shocked yell. I looked over at him and immediately felt sorry for him. Based on some of what I had heard from Iruka this was not going to be his best exam. Then again once he read the test I imagine his depression would get worse. Soon after his outburst everyone lined up and turned in their applications, received a number and sat down in their assigned seat. Once that was taken care of all of us examineers took a seat in one of the chairs that were seated at the sides of the room, facing towards the Genin.

"This First Exam has a few important rules. I will not accept any questions, so listen carefully. First rule is you all are given ten points at the start. The written exam consists of 10 questions, and each is worth one point. This test is a deduction based test. If you get one problem wrong, you will get one point deducted. If you get three problems wrong, your points will be reduced to 7." Ibiki explained, simplifying it as he wrote it on the chalkboard in the front of the room. Turning back around he finished to explain the next rule. "Seconds rule, the pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total points."

It was then that Sakura yelled out. "Wait! Your team's total points? What?!"

"Shut up!" Ibiki said towards her, then went back to addressing the rest of the Genin. "There is a reason for this. Just shut up and listen. Now that you know, let's move on to the next rule. If an examiner determines that you cheated or do something similar during the test... Each action will cause you to lose two points. In other words, there will be people who will be forced to leave this place without their tests being graded. Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves."

"We'll 'check' you at any time." Kotetsu with a smirk.

"You are all trying to become Chuunins. If you are a ninja, act like a first-rate one. Also, if anyone in a team gets a zero, everyone on that team will fail. The last problem will be given 45 minutes after the exam begins. You have one hour for the exam. Begin!"

Everyone flipped their tests over and started reading the questions. I saw the two examiners smile slightly and blended in easily with the rest. The expressions on most of the Genins were priceless as they started to read more of the questions. Most were slowly starting to panic but none more so than Naruto after he read through all the questions. I didn't linger to long on him and scanned the rest of the room. Things were slow right at the beginning but after more time went on it seemed many of the Genin were catching on to what the main point of this exam was...based on the ones getting caught.

Though it was clear that there was cheating going on but there were many that were doing a great job in hiding it. I smiled at this, welcoming the challenge in catching any one slip. The check marks were starting to stack for the Genin sitting behind Naruto and finally about half an hour into the exam he made his fifth mistake. Pulling out a Kunai, and standing up, I twirled it in my hand before carefully aiming it his test.

"What was that for?!" Yelled the Genin as I hit my mark.

"You messed up five times." I explained before giving him a dark look. "You fail."

"No...no way...!" The same Genin said trying to deny it.

"The two on his team, get out of here...Right now." I said walking towards the back of the room with all three following me. Opening the door for them they slowly walked out of it, all seemingly disappointed. I made my way back to my seat and went back to watching everyone. More time went on and over thirteen teams were failed. One of the sand ninja left for the restroom and I grinned knowing all to well what he was up to, puppet and all. It was finally nearing the forty-five minute mark.

"Okay. I will now give the tenth problem!" Ibiki announced.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry so late in getting this one out. Normally I try to aim for at least every other day and sometimes up to two days. I had most of this written out before hand just had to go back and edit it. This should be the last of the exam aspect you see till the third part. I want to keep to the Anime and Manga as close as I can, even keep the characters as they are. Many thanks again for all the reviews and favorites :) I wasn't to sure how well this story of mine would work out on here and was very hesitant in tossing it up here._

_"Okay. I will now give the tenth problem!" Ibiki announced._

**_Chapter 6_**

All the Genin looked up towards Ibiki, waiting for him to give out the tenth problem. There are a few who look scared already thinking they failed and then there was Naruto. Throughout most of the exam he looked...down. The written test, which I had taken a look at before hand, was beyond most of the Genins here. Honestly I was very pleased I wasn't in their position. Written exams like these...weren't my strong suit. Hands on was more my style.

"Yes, but before that, there's one thing I must say. There will be one special rule for this last question."Ibiki continues.

Everyone is silent as they wait for him to continue, waiting for him to go on. Just then the one sand ninja returns, smile on his face and his puppet trailing behind him. Ibiki looked up as he entered, then spoke "You're lucky your puppet show didn't have to go to a waste." Then sand ninja looked almost angry to have known his puppet act had been caught.

"Oh well, sit down." The ninja walks to his seat, sits down and then Ibiki continues. "I will now explain. This is ...a hopeless rule. First, you are all going to choose if you wish to take this tenth problem or not."

Most of the Genin had a look of shock, and some confusion, upon their faces at that statement. This is where things would start getting more intense for them though I would have to admit if it hadn't been explained to me how this was going to work I would be right there with them. Instead all I did was let a little grin sneak its' way upon my face. While my thoughts were racing on their own I barely managed to hear a Genin ask a question.

"If you choose not to take it, your points will be reduced to zero. In other words, you will fail. Your two other teammates will fail along with you." Ibiki paused after saying that, letting his words sink in before continuing "And here is the other rule. If you choose to take it and you get it wrong, you will lose the privilege to take the Chuunin Exam forever!"

"What Kind of dumb rule is that?! There should be those here who have taken the Chuunin Exam in the past!" Shouted one of the leaf Genin from the Inuzuka clan as his white dog barked in agreement.

Ibiki laughs an almost mocking laugh "You were unlucky. This year, I am the rule. That is why I gave you the option of quitting. Those who are not confident can choose to not take it, and take the exam next year, or the year after that. *laughs* Let us begin. Those who will not be taking this tenth question, raise your hands. After we confirm your numbers, we will have you leave."

All of us examiners look around waiting for the Genin to start raising their hands, bending to the pressure. Soon enough it begins and we begin taking their numbers and finding their teammates. Many quit and as I took the last squad to the door in the back I looked around. There were a few that were still on the verge of stopping now. As I made my way back to my seat I managed to take a look at Naruto and was shocked to see his hand raising slowly. A quick look of sadness rushed to my eyes at this. His hand stayed in the air for a few more seconds before I saw his eyes open, burning with determination and slamming his hands onto the table.

"Screw you! I'm not going to run away! I'll take this problem! Even if I become a Genin forever, I'm going to become Hokage no matter what anyway!" Naruto stands up, both hand son the table. "I'm not scared!" Sits back down, arms crossed.

Naruto sits back down, crossing his arms and I can't help but smile at him. This is the Naruto I had heard about from Iruka and Kakashi...this is the Naruto I remember from all his pranks. Determined. One quick look around and it seemed as if Naruto's little outburst had made them all the more determined than before.

"I will ask one more time. This is the choice that will impact your life. If you want to quit, now is the chance." Ibiki tried one last time already knowing that the seventy-eight students left had passed.

"I'm not going to take back my words. That's my "way of the Ninja"." Naruto stated as confident as ever.

Ibiki looks to the examiners seeing if they agreed with him. They all nod at him except me. I give him a silly smile and a thumbs up. He didn't let it show on his face but I was more than certain he would have raised an eyebrow at me.

"Nice determination. Then...for the first exam, everyone here...Passes!" Ibiki states with a smile.

Everyone looks shocked, Naruto most of all. There is a brief moment of quietness until Sakura stand up suddenly.

"Wait, what's the meaning of that? We pass already? What about the tenth question?"

Ibiki laughs, an even bigger smile coming to his face. "There was no such thing to begin with. Or you can call the two-choice question the tenth question.

"Hey! So what were those previous nine problems?! It was all a waste!" I heard a Genin shout.

"No it's not. The nine problems accomplished their purpose. The purpose to test each individual's information gathering skills." Ibiki explained.

"Information gathering skills?"

"First, this test's purpose lies in the first rule...Your pass-fail decision is based on your three person teams. By giving that idea, we have given you an unprecedented amount of pressure to try and not be a nuisance to your team."

"Yes, yes, I was kind of sensing that in this test." Naruto said acting as if he had known all along. This I couldn't help but let out a laugh at this.

Ibiki continued on. "But these test problems cannot be solved by you Genins. So, most of the people here must have come to the conclusion... "I have to cheat to get points." In other words, this exam assumed that everyone was going to cheat. So, we snuck in two Chuunins who knew the answers to be targets of cheating."

Naruto then turned to the girl sitting beside him. "It was so obvious. It would be weird not to notice it. Right, Hinata?"

"But those who just cheated like a fool failed, of course."Ibiki starts saying as he takes his bandana off, revealing all his scars. There were many stares of shock at what they were seeing. "Why? Information can have greater value than life at times, and in missions and battlefields..Information is contested with the lives of people." He replaces his bandana before he continues on. "The information that an enemy gets after being noticed by a third person will not necessarily be accurate. Remember this. Getting incorrect information can cause great damage to your teammates and village. So, we made you all gather information in the form of cheating. We kicked out those who were lacking in that field. That's what went on."

"But I still can't agree to that last question..." Said the blonde sand ninja.

"But this tenth question was the main question of the First Exam."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Let me explain. The tenth question was a "take or not take" choice. Needless to say, it was a painful two-choice problem.*holds up two fingers* Those who did not take it failed with their teams. If you chose to take it, and could not answer it...Your right to take the exam would have been taken away forever. It was a very insincere problem. *walks* How about this two-choice problem...Let's assume that you have become a Chuunin. Your mission is to capture a secret document. The number of enemy ninja, their abilities, and armaments are unknown. And there may be traps that the enemy ninja have set up. Now, will you accept this mission or not? Just because your life and the lives of your teammates may be in danger, are you able to avoid dangerous missions? The answer is...No. There are missions that carry heavy risks, but cannont be avoided. The ability to show your courage to your teammates when needed, and the ability to get through a bad situation...That is what we look for in a Chuunin, a squad leader. Those who cannot bet their fate in a critical situation...Those who give up when given the chance because there is a next year, and let their minds sway over an uncertain future...Fool who only carry a light determination like that have no right to become a Chuunin. That is what I believe. I am saying that you here who have chosen to take it gave the right answer for the difficult tenth question. You can deal with the difficulties you will face. You have broken through the entrance. The first exam of the Chuunin selection ends now. I wish you luck."

"All right! Wish us luck! Alright! All right! Yeah! Yeah!" Cheered Naruto as excited as ever.

Just then the glass shatters as a round, black object shoots in. Ibiki just stands there, doing nothing as suddenly it dawned on me as to who it is as I see Kunai's being tossed to the ceiling and a person appear. It was Anko and the banner behind her did more than prove it was. There were plenty of looks of confusion. A few stunned and a few even acted unimpressed. Personally all I could do was let me forehead hit the palm of my hand and let out a sigh.

"Everybody, there's no time to be happy. I am the Second examiner, Mitarashi Anko. Let's go to the next exam!" She exclaimed throwing one fist into the air.

Ibiki peaks around the banner as everyone is still quiet. "Grasp the atmosphere."

Anko looks slightly over at him." Seventy-eight? Ibiki, you let twenty-six teams pass? The first exam must have been too soft."

"It looks like there are a lot of excellent students this time."

"Hmph. Oh, well...I'm going to make more than half of the teams fail in the next exam. I'm getting excited. I will explain the details tomorrow. We will go somewhere else, so ask you Jounin teachers about the rally point and time. That is all. Dismissed."

After Anko had said that everyone began leaving, including all the other examiners. After everyone had filed out I stayed behind, not wanting to leave just yet and started helping Ibiki pick up the tests that the Genin had taken. He didn't bother asking me why I had stayed to help and for the most part I don't think he minded. Then I heard him laugh slightly as he held a test in his hand. I turned to him, raising a brow questionably as he continued looking at the test.

"We let someone pass with a blank test." He said answering my unspoken question." Naruto Uzimaki...interesting kid."

"You could say that again. I like him."

Ibiki laughed at me. "Of course you would."

I sent a playful glare in his direction and picked up the last test on the side I was working on. "You know...you should laugh more."

Ibiki looked up at me, pausing, trying to get a read from me.

"Laugh like that while doing an interrogation...and I guarantee they will spill their guts to you." I looked up to see him looking at me with an odd look. "Ah who am I kidding...I just prefer this side of you over...the other...much to serious you."

"Which is why I still don't understand why you, of all people, tried to get into my unit."

"I also had no clue what I was getting into. I lasted two missions before I decided it wasn't my type of work. I'm not one for the torture aspect of things. I'll catch the guy...you can have fun with him after that and I will be more than happy to take what you find without knowing how you got it from him."

"It did make for a...unique experience with you there." He replied with a slight laugh. "Though I am surprised you even lasted those two missions."

"You and me both." I said with a sigh, walking to him with the stack of tests I had collected.

He nodded his head at me, in thanks, as I handed him the tests. Without a word I waved goodbye to him and left the room wondering what I was to do next. The second exam would be starting soon enough and I already knew I wasn't involved in it. Things would be back to going slow till the Third exam started and hopefully that would be sooner rather than later. Then it dawned on me. I could let Iruka know how Naruto had done and then see Kakashi after that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had only been about an hour into the second exam and my thought of finding Iruka first was apparently easier said that done. I wasn't able to find him at all and soon enough I found myself giving up on the idea. Though Kakashi was next on my list and I really was hoping that finding him would turn out better. As it turned out finding him had been easier as I saw him walking away from the Jounin Standby Station, along with Asuma and Kurenai.

I silently jumped beside them to stand beside Kakashi, on his left side, and gave them all a small smile and a wave of my hand. Kurenai smiled back while the other two looked at me with an odd look. I narrowed my eyes at them, trying to figure out what they were looking at. A sigh escaped my lips as I realized I was clueless till Kakashi pointed at what I was wearing. I looked down and deadpanned. I was still in the uniform for the examiners and I couldn't help but glare at it.

Kakashi let out a small laugh at my expression. "Have fun?"

"Yes." I said still glaring at the uniform."More than I thought. Do three know the results yet?"

"Hai." They said at the same time.

"They all did well." I told them all with a smile."Though Naruto provided the most entertainment. Noisy little ninja."

Kakashi seemed to smile with his eye as he placed a hand on the back of his head, nodding in agreement. We walked for awhile longer as the three of them started talking about their students. I never had the notion to even want to train any Genin but judging from what they were saying, it was worth it. After awhile I ended up tuning them out slightly. Soon after I realized I had yet to introduce myself to Kurenai and laughed nervously as I did so. Doing so turned the direction the conversation was headed.

"I'm surprised you haven't begged.."Asuma started.

"Your father made it rather clear not to beg him for a mission." I quickly interrupted. "Besides the ban he gave me, the threat also helped...I decided to listen this time."

"That's a first." Asuma laughed out.

"How did you get banned.?" Kurenai asked somewhat stunned.

"Pestering the Hokage to give me a mission. Once or twice is fine but multiple times a day ...does tend to get on his nerves." I said with a groan. "He told me I needed to live a little and that a mission could wait."

"Not to mention heal fully." Kakashi added.

"Which I am." I lied stubbornly.

Kakashi gave me a look seeing through my lie quickly and placed his hand on my left shoulder, right on top of one of my healing wounds. My eyes flashed with the little pain that action had caused and I closed my eyes in slight defeat. That wound and the one around my ribs were taking their time in healing. I had a few wounds worse than them and they had already healed up. They were being stubborn. I looked over at Kakashi rolling my eyes and waving my hand agreeing with him. He moved his hand off my wound gently but left his arm around me. Once again it wasn't to long before the blush crept to my cheeks. He didn't do this all to often but it still shocked me to no end that I reacted like this. I wonder . . . . Quickly I threw the thought from my head. As tempting as it sounded there was no way it would happen.

I kept quiet the rest of the walk, not paying all to much attention to where we were going and letting Kakashi lead me. Kakashi didn't ask. We had been friends long enough for him to know not to pry. Honestly though I had no idea what I was thinking so if he were to ask I wouldn't be able to answer. Soon enough we came to a stop and I looked at where we were. We ended outside of a little place to eat and I couldn't help but smile and snap out of my daze. They served one of my favorite foods. Beef and Broccoli.

"My treat!" I said suddenly, startling everyone but Kakashi who just chuckled slightly, as I shrugged from out from under his arm and walked into the shop, aiming for the best table for the four of us. They followed me in, now all amused at my actions. Kakashi and I on one side while Asuma and Kurenai on the other. This time the conversation was something I could happily join in on and I did so happily, after we had ordered our food.

"So, working with Ibiki didn't bother you at all?" Asuma chimed in.

"No. I've worked with him before." I said with a slight grin. "This time was way more enjoyable than those other times."

"You've worked with him before?" He said slightly shocked. "I can't imagine how that went."

A laugh escaped from me. "Well enough to know I was not suited for that kind of a job. Interrogation...isn't my thing."

Just then out food was brought out and placed before us. I had made only managed to get three bites down when a little bird landed on my shoulder. This was one of the few times I glared at the little bird, knowing I had to leave without finishing my meal. Though I wondered what had happened. This was the bird they send me when it was an ANBU matter. With a slight sigh I looked at my unfinished meal before looking up at the others.

"Well damn." I said standing up, the bird still happily sitting on my shoulder, and reaching into one of my pockets, pulling out enough to cover all of our meals. "That should cover it. I'll catch you all later then. Nice to finally meet you Kurenai. Enjoy the food."

I walked out of the shop and once I had one foot out the bird and I, dashed off. Me towards my house to change into my ANBU uniform and the bird to return to its' home. Once I made it home, I quickly changed and into all my gear with the exception of the mask, which I has saved for last. One quick look at the wolf like mask and I couldn't help but grin as I placed it on and took off.

* * *

Myself and two others had been sent to go after Anko who had rushed off into the Forest of Death after three bodies had been found. The three of us stayed together as we traveled, hiding our presence to the Genin in the area. It seemed to take a little bit longer to find our target but soon enough we did and she was surrounded by animals that wanted to make a quick meal of her. Normally, from what I had heard of her, this wouldn't have been an issue but a quick look at her and I could tell she was in pain. One of the other ANBU performed a paralysis Jutsu, taking care of the tigers that were threatening her, then we jumped over to her, landing gracefully on our feet.

"Here you are Anko." Said the ANBU member with the bird like mask.

"You are ANBU members, but you arrived awfully late." Anko said looking at us, almost a glaring.

"Don't say that."

Anko cringed in pain and her hand went to her neck, trying to sooth it. "Are you okay?" I asked her, looking at the wound and was shocked to see the cursed seal there. This was a bad time for him to show up and I frowned. What could he want here...and why now?

"That's... that cursed seal has surfaced. Is it...Orochimaru?" The other ANBU member asked suddenly, interrupting my thoughts.

"What? Is that true?" The bird masked member asked with shock lacing his words. "We're going to take you to Hokage-same then."

"No, go to the tower." Anko said quickly.

"What are you saying? Whenever Orochimaru is seen here, a maximum security order is supposed to be put into place. There is no time for an Exam."

"I know." Anko said still in pain as she got up. "I'll tell you the details later, so please ask for Hokage-sama to come, too."

"Take her to the tower." I spoke quickly while turning in the direction I knew the Hokage to be. "I'll go and deliver the message."

I dashed off after seeing them nod their heads at me. The wind whipped past me as I continued on, getting closer as I pushed myself to my top speed. Things just had just gotten more interesting and unfortunately not for the best. Just before making it to the office I stopped and cast the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Replication Technique) making only one clone. No words were spoken and the clone took off to find Ibiki and inform him as well. After that I quickly made it to the office and landed before the desk in the Hokages' office. There was no time for formalities in this matter and I quickly explained the situation as I knew it.

* * *

The next few chapters are going to be taking place during the 5 day span of the Second exam :D And as per some of the food they serve in Naruto/Japan I am not all to well versed in. I think the Beef and Broccoli is more of a Chinese dish buuuut it is good :D

Well I am more than certain the Hokage is the main person for the ANBU to report to but with all things considered I thought Ibiki would be high up in the ranks as well...and heck I like him lol muhahaha and once again sorry for the late update _ Real life stuff got in the way. Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Hokage had already gone ahead of me. Once I had told him everything and what Anko had said he decided to go straight to the tower. I let out a little sigh at how things were turning out. Orochimaru...I had read about him and knew if I were to get in a fight with him, I would not stand a chance. Even the one time I had ran into him, just earning a glare, was enough to make me realize that. Even though I had improved greatly since that time it didn't make any difference.

I followed after soon enough, jumping from roof top to roof top, looking at everyone I was passing. Soon enough I noticed Kakashi staring right at me. I stopped and stared back through my ANBU mask with a hidden smile playing on my lips. All I could do at the moment was nod my head at him and take off again, deciding to pay attention to only my goal this time. Within no time I had traveled through the Forest of Death and had made it to the tower. I bowed my head as I entered the room where the Hokage was.

Looking around I was surprised to see Kotetsu and Izumo standing behind the couch Anko was sitting on, holding her neck where the curse mark was. Once they noticed me they seemed slightly surprised to see me there...or rather an ANBU member. I smirked behind my mask and nodded to them. They didn't know who I was under the mask but they at least knew the mask. I had a rather easy code name assigned to me...Wolf.

"How are you feeling? Does the cursed seal still hurt?" The Hokage asked Anko, looking down at her as she sat.

"No, it's gotten better thanks to you." Anko replied.

"Isn't Orochimaru one of the Sannin from the Konoha Legends?" Izumo questioned. "He's an S-class exiled Ninja from the bingo book that even the ANBU couldn't deal with, right?I heard that he died, but..."

"Why would he come to this village now..." Kotetsu interrupted.

Anko looked deep in thought, almost as if she were reliving a memory. Her eyes had that faraway look to them before they came back to looking more lively. "It is most likely because..."

"Sasuke, right?" Sarutobi interrupted, answering her.

Anko seemed shocked that he had managed to guess...and guess right at that. It took me a moment to realize why he would want Sasuke. Then it dawned on me. He was an Uchiha. Of course he would want him...for his eyes.

"Anko-sama" Said an examiner from the television set. "We have confirmed that 21 people passed the Second Exam. According to the Chuunin regulations, we will have to do preliminary matches for the first time in five years. Second Exam completed."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before the Hokage spoke.

"Anyway, we will continue the Exam. But we will see what he is up to at the same time."

"Yes, sir." Anko

We all start to head for the preliminary site but I was soon stopped by Sarutobi, who had waited to be the last to exit the room. I gave him a questionable look by tilting my head to the side a bit.

"I want you to help watch over the preliminaries, Tsukiko-san." He said taking a puff of his pipe. "So, once you are finished with your rounds come back here as long as things are under control."

"Hai." I said bowing my head slightly.

"Come as yourself and not in ANBU gear." He added on quickly.

I nodded once more before turning to the window and leaving swiftly. Once outside I leapt from tree to tree going through the Forest of Death, going at a comfortable pace. Then I stopped suddenly, catching site of one of the many bugs that lived in this place, and shivered. I cringed as I watched it move one of its' eight legs, walking away from me. Spiders. I hated spiders and this one was as big as a building. Soon enough it left and I let out a relieved sigh and let out a small laugh.

I lifted up my mask just slightly and bit the thumb of my opposite hand, pulling my mask back down I performed the summoning jutsu. A cloud of smoke appeared and as it died down two shadows appeared. I smiled as I saw the two wolves standing there, looking at me, waiting to be told what I needed them to do. One wolf was pure white and wore a leaf headband around her neck. The other was pure black and wore their leaf headband on his head, starting from between his ears and falling to the right side of his face, much like Kakashi's but it didn't cover his eye.

"Tell us what you want already." Growled the black wolf, glaring at me.

"Ah, Ken'ichi." I said with sarcasm, breaking out into a smile. "It is so nice to see you too."

Ken'ichi narrowed his eyes at me and growled."I told you not to summon me if there wasn't anything you needed me to do."

"Otōto, settle down." The white wolf said, finally speaking.

"Yuzuki." I nodded my head to her before letting out a laugh. "Don't worry you two, I did summon you for a reason. I need a little help scouting the area for trouble."

"Scouting?" Ken'ichi growled at me.

"I know Ken-san, that you don't like to do that but I promise you that if there is any trouble to be found you may take care of them." I said with a smile as he backed down. "Just don't kill them."

"What has happened to cause this?" Yuzuki asked while looking at me with her brilliant blue eyes.

"Orochimaru has reappeared and made his presence known during the Chuunin exams."

"Otōto."Yuzuki, turned from to face the other wolf. "Don't be stupid and get your self killed. You see him, come find us."

"Hmph." He replied. "I can take him."

"That is one fight you would not survive." I said quickly, taking my turn to glare at him. "Your sister is right. You find him, you get help. ANBU can't even take him."

He whimpered under my glare, but nodded in agreement. I gave them a signal and they took off in different direction as I headed straight. There was nothing to be seen, nothing that didn't warrant another look. I had seen a few of the other ANBU members as I looked around. Soon enough I met back with the two wolves I had summoned. We met back at my house, seeing as to how I needed to change my gear.

"I suppose your results were the same?" I asked them both.

"Nothing." Yuzuki responded, as Ken'ichi growled.

"Well...thank you for the assistance." I said walking to both of them and patting each of their heads. "Tell Ōkami I said hello and that I hope all is well."

Ken'ichi disappeared in a cloud of smoke while Yuzuki stayed awhile longer giving me one of her wolf-like smiles before following her brother. Without another moment to lose I hurriedly changed into uniform all the Jounin wore, down to the green vest. After I finished that I took of to the tower in the Forest of Death once more, avoiding the spider, like it was a plaque. That spider was the only reason I managed to get hurt during my exam. I froze up once I saw it and the enemy team took advantage of that. My team mates never let me live that one down. If they were still around I am sure they would still be pulling pranks on me, centering around those creepy things.

With a laugh I made it to one of the doors, towards the back, leading to the room the preliminaries were being held at and waited. I didn't want to barge in while there was a match going on and distract them. It wasn't long before I heard Heyate announce that there was a winner and I happily strolled in after a medical team went inside. I nodded at him as he looked over at me, giving him a signal that things had went fine. Pausing for a moment I tried to decided where I would stand to watch the matches that were left. I could go and stand next to Ibiki but even I knew that would be ... dull. Then I noticed Kakashi and Guy with their teams (Kakashi's team minus Sasuke) and decided to head up there and keep an eye on things. Suppose I can get away with saying I had a birds eye view.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for such a delay in this chapter and the ones I meant to have posted but real life takes more importance than the story :( And I got hooked back into my Star Trek phase which also didn't help in the going of this story Oo; Had to go see Star Trek: Into Darkness :D Then sadly go to a funeral for my Grandma :( None the less hope you all like this chapter :D Wasn't 100% sure where I was going to sneak Tsuki into this aspect or if I would even have her see any of these matches. But the match between Kiba and Naruto makes me laugh...poor Kiba and his nose XD Though I am thinking of skipping to the last match after this one but since I am more than certain that most who are reading this have watched the show I will skip most of the details...though the fight with Gara and Lee was a good one...minus the end results :( Though I think finally decided on this being a Kakashi specific romance story :) Even though I like Iruka too! ;_; and Itachi... Aaaaah the fun. Oo; story time!

* * *

Chapter 9

As I headed up the steps I heard Heyate mention the start of the next round. I was curious as to who would be next up and how the previous rounds had gone. I'm more than certain I had missed a few while I had been gone. Looking back at the board that displayed the next and was met with the names of Naruto and Kiba. This was bound to be an interesting match.

"My turn! My Turn! My turn! Thank you for waiting! It's finally my turn!" I heard Naruto yelling excitedly as I made it to where Kakashi was standing with his team. I went to greet him then I noticed Lee looking depressed and stopped, turning to see Guy along with his team.

"I wasn't next..." Lee said with quietly."Sakura-san will call me fuzzy eyebrows and hate me. If I'm not next, Sakura-san..."

Kakashi looks over at Guy who looks over at him for a second before giving him a thumbs up and a sparkling smile. I raise an eyebrow before rolling my eyes at his actions. He hadn't changed since I had last seen him.

"Do your best, Naruto." Sakura said turning to Naruto, smiling.

"Just leave it to me." Naruto said with more determination. "I'll do this."

I leaned back against the wall as Naruto went to head down to the arena but he stopped and looked at me with a smile.

"Tsukiko-chan!" Naruto greeted me happily as I noticed both Kakashi and Guy turn in my direction.

"Naruto." I said with a smile."Got here just in time to watch your match ... Good luck."

After that he took off down the stairs and then stood facing Kiba and Akumaru with Heyate standing between them, announcing the start of the seventh match. Seventh? I had really been out there for longer than I had thought, though honestly I hadn't even planned on seeing any of these matches. Everyone had their eyes on the two ninjas as they stood there.

"I'm tired from all that waiting!" Naruto announced."It's finally my turn to show off my moves!"

"That's my line!" Kiba exclaimed, pointing at Naruto." Drawing you as my opponent means I've already won! Right Akamaru?"

Akamaru barked in agreement as Naruto looked shocked and slightly insulted by that statement.

"Keep dreaming! You can't win against me!" Naruto claimed as Kiba placed Akamaru down on the ground. "Hey! Don't bring puppies in here! He's going to interfere with the battle."

I couldn't help but laugh at what Naruto had just said. I knew Kiba's clan and had worked with them a few times to know they all had their own dog to fight alongside them. They were all trained very well and were also very much apart of their own family. I snapped out of my own thoughts as I heard Sakura telling Naruto to not lose. Then soon enough the battle began. Kiba started out using his beast mimic jutsu and things looked to be starting off bad for Naruto with the first kick. But things could always turn around, I had learned that lesson very well. And as Kiba walked away back towards Akamaru I smiled knowing all to well it wasn't done as Naruto went to get back up. Even Sakura seemed to know this was far from over just from the look in her eyes as she watched him...Kakashi as well.

Though what happened next surprised even me. Kiba throwing the smoke bombs, Naruto running out and Akumaru forcing him back in with an attach. Once the smoke cleared Naruto layed on the ground, Akumaru next to him but when Kiba's own friend attacked him I had to give Naruto credit on pulling off a trick like that. The fight continued and things go more serious and once Kiba made fun of Naruto for him wanting to become Hokage I knew a switch would flip inside Naruto and even he would come out fighting even more. Having your dreams and goals made fun of and insulted was a slap to the face but some came out fighting even more, wanting to prove that person wrong. The fight continued and soon enough Naruto pulled another trick, after the third smoke bomb was thrown by Kiba. Naruto had transformed into Kiba this time.

"I see." Kakashi commented, then turned to Sakura. "Look closely."

"Good idea! Nice plan, Naruto." Sakura then cheered on as she noticed what Naruto had done.

"But Naruto-kun can attack both of them!" Lee stated, watching with a fire in his eyes.

I shook my head as I watched Lee and laughed seeing how alike he and Guy were. I had only been with Guy on my own a few times and most other times I had been with Kakashi. Honestly I couldn't imagine being in Guy's company for to long but I knew that he wasn't to be taken lightly. He could fight very well. With one last laugh I looked back to the fight, keeping my attention on it.

The fight took another turn and I had to say from what I had heard about Naruto he had changed drastically since. Tricking Kiba as he had was something hard to do due to his nose but he had. I suppose being a prankster had its' perks. The fight continued Kiba gaining the upper hand for awhile till Naruto caught him and threw him but his upper hand seemed to be gone after being knocked to the ground again. He stood back up claiming he wouldn't lose. He sure had stamina going in his favor and the will not to lose. Naruto began building up chakra as Kiba came in for the attack, going up behind him as Naruto...farted. I held in my laughter at this point and kept on watching as Naruto performed his new move, The Uzumaki barrage, causing him to win the match. Kakashi spared me a look as he noticed I was holding in a laugh. I looked over at him and shrugged with a grin on my face.

"He has improved greatly from what I last had heard...let alone seen." I said speaking low enough for him to hear.

"You haven't been sneaking into watch the team train lately." Kakashi mentioned and I shrugged in response as we both watched as Naruto came walking up the stairs.

"No, I suppose I haven't. I suppose I can tag along next time...provided the circumstances allow it."

Kakashi didn't say anything already knowing what was going on with Orochimaru and just the slight look in his eye I managed to catch, before it quickly vanished, he knew something I didn't. This wasn't the place to talk about such matters so I didn't press the matter.


	10. Chapter 10

Just a heads up. I decided to skip the rest of the matches and this chapter will start after the Gara and Lee match. As much as I really want to type them all out not much would be new to what most have seen/read aside from my character and her reactions. XD I'll try to make the stories longer than they are now as well. Thought they were but I tend to make the screen much smaller when I am typing these out. Thanks again for the reviews and favorites, I appreciate them very much and they make me keep on typing away. :D Didn't think anyone but me would like my little story so thanks again! On another side note...I've been misspelling Gai's name XD Oooopsy! Not to mention I have never...written a fight scene ever so while the one in here is rather small if it is bad I will blame my dog! There is a fly in the room and she is trying to get it...where ever it lands...including my leg XD

* * *

Chapter 10

I was completely shocked at the match that was going on in front of me. Lee vs. Gara. For only knowing Taisutsu Lee was amazing. I was finding it hard to peel my eyes away from the match, only doing so once or twice to listen to Kakashi and Gai talking. Lee had just used the Primary Lotus but Gara was not defeated as he used the sand to attempt to kill Lee.

Gai had jumped in at the last second and stopped the attack, ending the match ultimately. Lee has passed out, whether due to his injuries or the gates he had opened. He was in pain, that much was certain. Even more shocking was when Lee, who was still unconscious stood up in a fighting stance. His will to fight was strong. Guy then laid him down and soon enough the Medical Ninja came in, Naruto as well.

Once Gai was pulled off to the side even I knew what that meant. He was badly injured but to what extent, I didn't know. Though after having heard Naruto shouting in the direction Lee was being taken I knew only that it was grim news. Soon after Lee had been taken away by the Medical Ninja, and the arena floor cleared, did the next match get announced. Chouji vs. Dosu. Sadly that match didn't last long and Dosu won.

"That concludes the Third Exam's preliminary matches." Heyate stated.

Soon after all the winners of the preliminary matches, minus Sasuke, gathered down in the arena to be congratulated and given the details of what would happen next. I gave a small nod of my head to Ibiki who happened to be looking in my direction. He gave me a nod back in return that would have gone unseen by most. I turned to Kakashi who was standing with Sakura at the top of the stairs.

"Well, I'll catch up later." I said with a rather cheesy smile.

He nodded his head at me and though he didn't say anything just the look in his eye was enough to know he was telling me to be careful. I smiled a real smile this time and walked slowly out the doors to not bring any attention to myself. Once I was completely out of view I took off at a full run, jumping from tree to tree, leaving the forest of death. Soon after I felt Kakashi's presence leave the arena as well and I stopped. Curiosity getting the better of me, I changed my course to follow his.

I took my time and stopped just outside the hospital and was completely caught off guard by the sight of glass being broken and someone jumping out the window. They wore an ANBU mask but even I noticed something was off as he pulled the mask away. To see the face of Kabuto and Kakashi looking out the now broken window wasn't something I had been expecting.

I quickly took chase, trying to keep up with Kabuto. I didn't know any of what was going on with him but I wasn't about to let him get away. He soon stopped outside the edge of the forest and turned to attack. I quickly dodged the kunai that was thrown, pulling out four of my own and aimed in his direction. He vanished from my sight, just in time for the Kunai to hit the tree trunk that had been behind him. I quickly turned around, raising my hand to stop Kabutos' fist as he attacked. I grabbed hold of his fist and all he did was grin as his other hand, kunai held tight, aimed at my side. I let go of him, dodging the attack and jumping backwards.

Once again he disappeared and I let loose a small growl, getting sick of this game and also at the fact that my wounds were starting to protest. He continued to attack like this till it became apparent even to him that my wounds were an issue. Once again he came at me, a grin on his face, and it became apparent to me that he was wanting to end this right now. Kabuto came towards me quickly and as he brought the kunai down I reached out with my own hand, letting the weapon pierce my hand, stopping his attack.

I glared at Kabuto, losing control of my chakra for just a moment due to how angry he was making me. The look on his face as he caught a glimpse of what my eyes really looked like was one of shock. But there was a sense of recognition in them. Before he could think of dodging I threw my other fist at him, hitting him in his right cheekbone. He stumbled backwards, letting go of the kunai that was still piercing my hand, and jumped back quickly as I came at him again.

It wasn't long before I felt like I was slowing down and Kabuto noticed too. He took one last look at me and then took off. I let him as my eyelids began to close on me. Shaking my head I tried to shake the feeling but to no avail. I looked at the kunai still in my right hand and pulled it out, cringing slightly at the pain. Looking closer at it I noticed a slight clear liquid on it and laughed at my own stupidity. It was the effect of poison I was feeling and I was thankful that it wasn't getting any worse. I placed the Kunai in my pouch, then pulled out a spare bandage wrap I kept in there and wrapped my hand up and put the illusion back upon me eyes.

The poison was still effecting me slightly but I took off towards the hospital to get the details from Kakashi as to what had happened. I wanted to know what had happened...I also wanted to know where he had seen my eyes. I'd hid them for so many years after they had caused me to me made fun of in the village I had been in before having been brought here. Though with all things considered I would fit in with the Inuzuka Clan but even their eyes were different. I stopped for a moment as a wave of dizziness hit me. A small laugh escape my throat knowing all to well that moving around was letting the poison flow through me even quicker and my thoughts soon drifted away from my eyes.

I continued on landing at the hospitals' front doors and walked through them, deciding on going in the correct way and not surprising anyone. Though after a nurse caught sight of me I realized it may have been better to have snuck in. She came towards me wanting to help but also knew exactly who I was. I jumped away from her, my landing being far from perfect as I stumbled a bit. The look on her face at that was one of shock. There happened to be one ANBU member waiting down there, though he wasn't on duty, who decided to try and help. With a laugh I played along dodging them both and hiding, creating a shadow clone to play the bait.

The clone ran off, the nurse and ninja chasing after, and I ran upstairs thrilled with myself. Then I ran into Kakashi. I smiled and waved at him with my good hand, trying my best to keep the injured one hidden. That plan had already failed.

"What happened here?" I quickly asked looking into the room where Sasuke laid, seeing a few more medical ninja inside taking care of the ANBU members that were void of life.

"Kabuto." Kakashi stated eying me.

"Aah." I said playing stupid. "Good thing you showed up when you did."

One of the Medical ninja turned to look at the door and I quickly pulled away from the doorway. A wave of dizziness hit me and I leaned up against the wall, closing my eyes. Kakashi said nothing but I felt him lean against the wall next to me.

"Considering what he did here..." Kakashi said grabbing hold of my right wrist and lifting my hand up to get a better look.

"Yeah, I got lucky." I finished off admitting my own guilt, feeling his gaze harden.

"You need to ..."

"I'll be fine." I snapped, interrupting him, then paused before looking up at him guiltily. "Sorry ... I ... I suppose I could ... should."

He smiled and pushed away from the wall, I followed suit, and he placed his arm around my shoulder, helping me back downstairs. Normally I enjoyed this but I got the feeling his arm was only there to prevent me from running off before getting my wound looked at. I decided to try and test my own thoughts and was proved right as his hold only tightened and he whispered in my ear "I don't think so." I tried to look unhappy about this but I failed and leaned into him as we made it to the bottom of the stairs.

Once we rounded the corner we came face to face with the nurse and ninja that I had escaped from not that long ago. I stood straight up and put both my hands playfully in front of me showing that I surrendered. They led me to a room and Kakashi left me at the door but not before the nurse thanked him for my..."capture." I glared at her for that and I heard him laugh slightly as he mentioned to me he would be going back to Sasukes' room. The nurse took the bandage off my hand and took to working on the wound but she had a smile on her face the whole time, one she was trying to hide.

"What?" I asked her slightly irritated.

"This is the first time I have seen you accept our help without a fight. Most times we have to threaten to tie you down or knock you out."

"Don't get use to it." I said looking away. "I will fight twice as much next time."

The nurse just laughed at my statement and I turned back towards her looking baffled. "Well then next time, I'll be sure to have Kakashi here to help."

I blinked rapidly, shocked at what she had said. I didn't even want to admit to it but I already knew it would work so I said nothing and glared at the wall on the other side of the room. She laughed once more and finished up, re-bandaging the wound and letting me the poison, thankfully non-life threating, would work its' own way out soon enough. I stood up and walked to the door, opening it and then turned around to face the nurse. "Thank you." I said before walking off quickly. I didn't need to be there in order to see the smile I knew would be on her face.


End file.
